Lo que sea necesario
by R.S.Black
Summary: Tiene secretos qué guardar y un futuro por el qué luchar. Porque Albus Dumbledore no es perfecto y tampoco el hombre más feliz, porque él también tiene deseos y un chico rubio incrustado en el corazón.


_**Disclaimer: **nada de ésto es mío. Todo es de J.K.Rowling y yo no utilizo con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Viñeta para 30vicios en Livejournal. Spoilers del séptimo libro._

* * *

_"Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas esta ausente, pero el presente es tuyo." _

_(Proverbio árabe.)_

* * *

**"Lo que sea necesario"**

Al verse en el espejo, solo ve a un rostro demacrado con demasiadas arrugas y con una nariz demasiado torcida, a un par de ojos azules que danzan tras los lentes de media luna y que lo miran con tristeza tras ese halo de sabiduría y decisión. Algunas veces incluso, puede jurar que por un segundo, puede ver en ellos al chico buen mozo que su madre, Kendra, le decía que era.

_-Oh, Albus, un día de éstos me vas a dar un dolor de cabeza si no te arreglas esa maraña que tienes por pelo._

_-Solo tengo seis años, madre._

_-Edad suficiente para saber peinarte, si eres tan apuesto, pequeño._

Puede ver al joven de cabello cobrizo y mirada alegre que caminaba por los pasillos con aire tranquilo y sabiondo hace ya muchos años atrás, cuando la magia que recorría sus venas era inexperta y su varita revoloteaba alegre y chispeante en el bolsillo de su túnica con el escudo de Gryffindor y la placa de prefecto instalada orgullosamente en su pecho.

A veces piensa que fue demasiado ciego e ingenuo cuando solo era un muchacho que deseaba ser poderoso y sabio, piensa que las ansias de poder fueron suficientes para que no se diera cuenta de que tenía un futuro y una vida más allá de las cartas que se enviaba con Gellert, que su realidad era ser la cabeza de una familia de tres en la que además de él, estaban Aberforth que siempre fue más noble, y Ariana, la niña de mirada vacía que murió siendo demasiado joven e inocente.

Cree muchas veces que no hizo las cosas bien, que todos esos pequeños pasos que dio no eran necesarios y que los caminos que decidió seguir, no eran los correctos, que debió haber ido por los otros y no haberse dejado vencer por el mero deseo de ser alguien grande y situarse sobre aquellos que no eran iguales a él.

Hay situaciones en las que se sorprende a sí mismo pensando en la cantidad de veces que la lechuza de Grindelwald atravesó su ventana a las tantas horas de la noche con un pergamino atado a una pata en el que Gellert le contaba sobre su ferviente deseo de encontrar las Reliquias de la Muerte y de ser lo suficientemente poderoso para dominar al mundo mágico.

Hubo ocasiones en las que sintió temor de lo que la mente de su amigo y sus capacidades de comprensión pudieran ocasionar sobre las demás personas. Se sintió tan maravillado al tener la oportunidad de conocer a una persona con pensamientos tan parecidos a los suyos que no encontró necesario prestarle atención a lo demás que los rodeaba.

_-¡Gobernar el mundo, Albus! ¡¿Te lo imaginas?!_

_-¿Imaginarlo? ¡Sueñas con eso todas las noches!_

Fue un gran verano, sin duda, pero también el peor de todos. La muerte de su madre fue sorpresiva, claro, pero la de la pequeña Ariana fue un golpe demasiado bajo para los Dumbledore. Aberforth nunca le perdonó que hubiera sido tan inconciente, y lo entendía, porque él tampoco se lo perdonó nunca.

_-Profesor ¿Qué es lo que ve usted en el espejo?_

_-Yo, Harry, me veo a mi mismo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana, uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines y nadie me regaló ni un solo par para Navidad, no entiendo por qué todos insisten en regalarme libros._

Eso no es lo que ve, claro, lo que _el espejo de Oesed_ le muestra en realidad es a su familia viva y reunida mientras que Aberforth lo perdona por todos sus errores y vuelven a ser los mismos hermanos que nunca se hubieran lanzado hechizos aún sin intención, ni se hubieran roto la nariz en un funeral.

Lo que tal vez, nunca le contó a nadie, es que tras esa felicidad mal disimulada junto a su familia-Ariana a su lado sosteniéndole el brazo, Aberforth gruñiendo mientras le jala las orejas y sus padres tras él sonriéndole-siempre ha habido una sombra de cabello rubio y mirada amenazante que le sonríe diciéndole "_Todo está bien, has gobernado el mundo, Albus" _que le inquieta, pero le hace sentir invencible.

Pero, claro, Harry es demasiado pequeño aún para saber la verdad. Tal vez más adelante, Dumbledore pueda luchar con los fantasmas de su pasado de una vez por todas y pueda contarle al niño que vivió todas esas cosas que no le contaría a nadie más.

Porque los secretos de la familia Dumbledore siempre serán eso, secretos y Albus está dispuesto a guardarlos por un poco más de tiempo.

Ya saben, lo que sea necesario.

* * *

_Dedicado a la memoria de Albus Dumbledore, porque era humano, por supuesto, y todos cometemos errores. Solo es cuestión de arrepentirnos._

_Y claro, ésto es para todos/as ustedes que están tras la pantalla, mil gracias por leer._

_Besotes_

**_R.S.Black_**


End file.
